


In Denial

by PrehistoricCat



Category: Primeval
Genre: F/M, Het, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-04
Updated: 2011-03-04
Packaged: 2017-10-16 02:33:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrehistoricCat/pseuds/PrehistoricCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A romance told in 5 drabbles, written for challenge #200 "past prompts" on primeval100 - each one exactly 100 words</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Denial

**#1 A Bad Start (prompt "Introductions")**

They hadn't got off to the best of starts. Abby hadn't expected the world to stand still whilst she'd been stranded with Connor in the past, but she didn't think they would be replaced as if they no longer existed.

Matt Anderson, or whatever the hell his name was, strutted around trying to out do Becker for the position of 'alpha male'.

He'd questioned her about things that happened in the Cretaceous. She felt like shouting “It's none of your business! Who do you think you are?” but she held back. There was something about him that intrigued her.

 

 **#2 Sheltering (prompt "rain")**

The rain beat down in sheets with no let-up in sight; the angry sky reflected Abby's mood. The rest of the team had made it back to the vehicles before the storm descended, but she and Matt had been too far away, and the gentle stream they'd crossed was a raging torrent and too dangerous to attempt going back over.

Matt had pulled her into the shelter of an overhanging rock, their wet bodies pressed against each other's in the tiny space. Despite herself, a shiver of excitement surged through her body. There were definitely worse situations to be in.

 

 **#3 Warmth (prompt "Chat-up lines)**

Abby shifted uncomfortably. Her wet clothes clung to her and she was beginning to shiver. She noticed Matt was too, his lips turning blue. “We should huddle together for warmth.” She blurted out, then instantly regretted it and felt her face redden. When Connor had used that line on her, she had glared at him. She expected to see the same expression from Matt now, but she just saw amusement in his eyes.

“Are you coming on to me, Abby?” he said.

“No!” Abby replied quickly.

“That's a shame. I was hoping you were.” Matt winked.

 

 **#4 One Good Reason (prompt "kisses")**

“We can't deny this any longer, Abby.” Matt said, dragging Abby into the storage cupboard. He pushed her hard against the wall and pressed his lips firmly on hers, kissing her with a force that took Abby's breath.

Stunned, Abby pulled away. “We can't do this.” She said after a moment.

“Give me one good reason why we can't.” He rasped, cupping her face in both hands and pulling her into another kiss.

As her tongue tangled with his, all rational thoughts failed her. She realised just how much she'd wanted this from the moment they met.

 **  
**#5 Joining (prompt "First Time")**   
**

His hand drifted down between her thighs, parting them as his tongue slid into her mouth. “I want you.” he breathed.

“Want you, too.” Abby sighed, grasping his arousal and guiding it towards her.

Matt eased her back onto the bed and manoeuvred himself over her, crushing her beneath him. He entered her easily, drawing out a gasp and making her back arch in pleasure. They fitted together perfectly; bodies moving together as one; their moans of pleasure punctuating the soft sound of skin against skin.

Their release was intense and signalled the start of a passionate romance.


End file.
